Colliding with Evil
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Its war, with no certain leader to guide them to salvation, the vampires must join forces with the paranormal but there's always a catch. Crepsley must decide which is more important, his clan or his mate. Arra/Larten.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters. All rights belong to Darren Shan, the amazing writer.

**A/N:** Okay, this is a story for all you Arra/Larten lovers. ENJOY!

**SUMMARY:** Its war, with no certain leader to guide them to salvation, the vampires must join forces with the paranormal but there's always a catch. Crepsley must decide which is more important, his clan or his mate. Arra/Larten

**TITLE: Colliding with Evil **

**Chapter 1**

From the desolate room he woke, his eyes blurred in a hazy morning daze. Looking from left to right, he set his eyes upon his mate and smirked. Arra did not turn, nor did she speak, she just stood. Her hair was in a messy bun and tied haphazardly with a piece of ribbon.

"Good evening." He smiled and stood from his coffin. She turned, her eyes prancing across the room to finally settle upon him.

"Evening Larten." She replied miserably. "Have you heard? A war is brewing." She lowly muttered and began a slow pace across the room.

"Yes, I heard. We must not dwell on matters that may be and not are being." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling him away she shook her head.

"I know but I cannot focus on anything else. I need to know what is happening before my mind is put to rest." She sighed and began to walk out the room.

"Where are you going now?" He asked in a way bordering on secretly upset to visibly, obviously upset.

"To see Paris, I need to ask a few questions that will ease my mind a little." She threw her voice over her shoulder and disappeared into the dimly lit tunnel. Larten slumped into a chair and picked up a stone before throwing it repeatedly against the wall.

"So little to do." He sighed and copied Arra's earlier action of pacing. In the Hall of Princes, Arra waited outside for the Prince to emerge. He was always complaining about how he never got privacy so she didn't want to impose again.

"Ah, Arra you wanted to speak with me?" Arra nodded and walked inside.

"Yes, I was wondering if there is any news on the war. It is just I need to know before I can put my mind to rest. You of all people know how much I over think such manors." Once she had finished, Paris placed his hand over his mouth in his 'Thinking pose' and nodded.

"Yes, you do over think it don't you? Well I am afraid that it is final, war is being called and there is nothing I can do." Arra's gaze dropped to the floor and she fought back tears in her eyes.

"Can we not even with them? Who are we against?" Arra finally tore her gaze away from the floor, pain conveying in her cold stare.

"No, we cannot. We are against Lucifer, the Devil." He muttered in an almost silent way.

"Of course, Lucifer, Why?" She shot him a challenging glare but redeemed it straight away. "What prompted this? We did nothing to anger him and he is the one who can raise Hell with one small hand gesture. He sends people down there; I'm pretty damn sure he can send the tortured souls back up." Paris bowed his head, blinking back tears in his own eyes.

"I know. It is time you stop asking questions and do what you have to do Arra… fight." Arra nodded and backed her way to the doorway.

"I apologise greatly for my inquiry." She whispered and left back to her mate's room. When she emerged from the icy darkness, she sighed and faked a smile. "I'm back." She smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Ah, you return. Is there any news on the matter?" He asked seriously and looked at her.

"Yes. Larten, the apocalypse is rising and we cannot stop it." She murmured and placed her hands on her head to cover her clearly wet eyes. "There is nothing we can do to avoid it." Mr Crepsley sat next to Arra and smiled.

"Arra, this is your destiny, you are the one who can change it. You are the one who can save yourself if you make the right moves. No one else can change it." She shook her head and lifted herself to a standing position.

"There is one person. Tiny, Desmond Tiny, Mr Destiny himself. I need to find him." She whispered and looked to Crepsley for his approval.

"Arra, please do not. He is a dangerous man. He doesn't only change destinies, he destroys them too. I cannot take that chance with you." Arra ran a hand over his cheek, tracing the scar that ran down his pale skin.

"I must, both for me and for the clan. I cannot let this one go Larten, I must try to protect as many of us as I can and if this is the way I have to go about it then I will. He does not scare me and neither do you so please let me go. Either let me do what I need to do or release me from being your mate because I know this is the only way." Larten pulled her into a firm grasp and let one tear tumble down his cheek. He was like a guitar. There were many few strings that could easily snap but Arra was one string that would always be vulnerable. If tightened too much, he would just breakdown and he would be open to anything.

"Be careful. Promise me you will be careful." Arra pulled him closer and nodded.

"I promise." She muttered and left through the door. It was dark outside and the moon hung in the sky like a flag marking the fall of the vampires. Arra, wrapped in a black cape which belonged to Larten but he had given to her as a gift, slowly made her way out of the mountain. The tunnels twisted and turned and whirled and swirled, they made her feel a little queasy. When she was at the bottom, she shook it off and began her quest. If there was one person who could stop the downfall of the vampires, it was the man who wrote the downfall in the first place.

**TBC **

**A/N: Soooooo, here's the newest story for CDF, hope you like it and I will update my others soon. Reviews will keep this going so if you likey, reviewey :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters. All rights belong to Darren Shan, the amazing writer.

**Chapter 2**

As she wandered quickly down the dirt tracks that lead away from the mountain, she thought of how he'd tried to talk her out of it. That was a main reason she was going. Even if she found Tiny, stopped the apocalypse but died on the way back, Larten would stand heck of a more chance of survival. Scanning the area, Arra sighed, white smoke evaporating into the air it was so cold. It was freezing and she wasn't wearing thick clothes but she didn't get cold like most normal women did, in fairness she wasn't a woman, she was a vampire.

From behind her, she heard a rustle and span round to see a figure with blood red hair. Backing away, she tried to hide but there was nothing to hide behind so she picked up a dagger from her belt and threw it at the Vampaneze, hitting it in the stomach. Then it was time for her quick escape. She was on her own so didn't have much to say. She'd occasionally mumble something to an unknown, unseen, unheard presence. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, the sun began to peak up from behind some mountains so she set up camp in a cave not to far off a resting spot. Rubbing some twigs from a tree outside together, she was able to form a small fire and a near by dead deer was okay food for the short stay her journey entailed there.

After she'd eaten, she lay on top of her cape and closed her eyes, drifting into a world of sleep. When she woke, the moonlight was her only spotlight so she could stay hidden on her way. She travelled another five miles before she got to a rest stop where she stayed for only one night. Yawning, she pulled the cork off a bottle of blood and drank a little. She then lay down on the bed where she curled up and thought of Larten. She'd hoped it would all be a sham; it would just be a lie that there was a war but it was all too real for her to grasp. She'd lost the whole idea of what had happened, that was long gone. She knew that Larten would be worried sick about her, he did that, but she also knew she had to do this. If she survived, he'd thank her in the end. She wanted to leave it all behind, forget about it all. She loved fighting and training and the thrill of vampire life but she hated it when she had to choose between her life and her mate.

Back at the mountain, Larten stood and sighed. How long could he sit back and let Arra risk her life for him? Piling a few things into a bag, he lifted it onto his shoulder and set out to find her. He knew she'd be long gone but he could try and if he failed, he failed. The tunnels were dark and some of the torches were unlit. As he approached the end of a tunnel, Seba emerged and smiled.

"Going somewhere?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe going to find someone?" He sighed and placed a hand on Larten's shoulder. "Larten, I think Arra needs to do this on her own." Larten shook his head.

"No, I am not letting her die because I could not be bothered to go. I am going to find her, Seba." Seba nodded and let another sigh escape.

"Promise me, as an ex-mentor that you will be careful. I want you to watch out okay?" Larten nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I promise I will be careful." With that, he set out for the exit to the mountain. Passing the small cave where vampires washed, he took one last look at the mountain. He wasn't leaving forever, he hoped. The air outside was cold and almost froze as it fell. The sky was scattered with stars and constellations. He remembered when he and Arra sat outside in the rain, the moon, crickets and grasshoppers their only accompaniment. It was hard, summoning the courage to actually go but as he slipped into the night, his courage grew.

Turning, Arra looked up at the stars and mumbled,

"I wonder where you are Larten." As her mind wondered, a group of Vampaneze approached her and one drew a dagger. Arra span and slashed the Vampaneze's arm with her nails. Another one approached her and scraped their nails along her back. Yelping in pain, she pulled two daggers and began to fight them off. With the first dagger, she dug it into the Vampaneze's stomach, with the second she held the rest of his group back. A female jumped forwards and indicated hand to hand combat so she placed the daggers back in her belt and took a stance that would give her good defence. The Vampaneze took her first strike but another member held her back. After one death, they didn't want to risk one of their best members.

"Kali!" Turning, she sighed and looked back at Arra, sending her an evil snarl. "She isn't worth it." He shouted and walked towards her. "You are Larten Crepsley's mate are you not?"

"I am." Arra snarled and raised an eyebrow. "Why do ask?"

"Murlough, let us not dwell on this, we must return." He nodded and took the dead Vampaneze up in his arms. "Tiny will not be happy about this when he hears." Kali mumbled and shook her head. She was quite beautiful. Her skin had a light purple tint, her hair had a vibrant red colour, as did her eyes and she wore a gold band coiled around the top of her arm.

"Yes, he will be least impressed." He mumbled and set off.

**A/N: Another chapter. Sorry it's kinda short and rubbish but… writers block. D: Anywho, leave a review. :D **


	3. Mini Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters. All rights belong to Darren Shan, the amazing writer.

**Mini Chapter **

An unbelievable three days had passed. Arra was lying in a cave, staring outwards at the worthless, powerless sun casting golden shadows along the mountains. She was still there; she just couldn't navigate her way out like she used to be able to. Soon, a dark shadow lingered in the doorway, causing her to sit up and stare at it. Nothing happened for a good five minutes, she stared at it and it stared back.

_I sat on the cold, hard ground and waited for what seemed like an eternity. The hooded figure did nothing; it held me in a cold stance I couldn't break through. Everything went cold, his icy glare freezing everything surrounding me. I looked at him through unmoving eyes and held my breath. I could have fought but I didn't. He could have fought but he didn't. I became unfrozen, air pumped in and out of my lungs and I gasped. The figure moved forwards and I followed it to the doorway. It was gone. How was it gone? I'll never know. _

A wolf was sat on a mountain range directly underneath her, directly where she thought she'd seen the figure go. Next to it was a torn and shredded cape. Had the wolf eaten him? No, there was a split second between the time frames. Was the wolf him? No, this was the real world, not Twilight. The wolf caught sight of Arra and jumped up onto the mountain ledge she was on. Arra jumped back and tumbled over a rock, her leg scraping against its angular edges. Red liquid oozed from her wound and she found herself frozen in the icy cold. She didn't get cold, something was strange and wolves and vampires always saw eye-to-eye but this wolf wasn't normal. Something pulsated in his eyes. Anger. Fury. Hunger. She could have healed the wound that bled out onto the icy surface she was on but she was stunned into an unmoving silence. Her arms were glued to the floor and she could see the wolf move forwards in small, tip-toe movements.

_I could feel his breath on me. It reeked of blood and made me hunger for that same thing. I was dazzled in his yellow eyes which conveyed everything I saw in someone else I remembered… I missed, an angry passion, the need for everything to be perfect, the want to impress a certain someone. Larten, he was passionate about so much, he was a perfectionist and he insisted on idolising Seba. The wolf's eyes enchanted me. They were like two golden medallions in his face and crimson liquid dripped off his fur and absorbed into my clothes. I saw something in this remarkable creature. Something human. _

**A/N: Little small chapter to keep you all going until I get round to the main chapter 3. Might do one of these after every two chapters. :D ENJOY. May have nicked a few words from the amazing book Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater and I also got the idea of the wolf from there. :D **


End file.
